OUR SHORT LOVE STORY
by Jie Yoo Park137
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP- Cerita cinta singkat yang membekas ?- bad Summary-/YAOI/SJ COUPLE( KYUMIN/SIBUM/HANCHUL/HAEHYUK/YEWOOK)/ TYPO/No Bashing
1. CAST PROLOG

OUR SHORT LOVE STORY (Prolog)

Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae, Hangeng, Cho Kyuhyun

...

Lee Sungmin, Kim kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Heechul, and other cast...

Genre : Romance, friendship,humor,hurt.

Rate : K - T

.

.

.

ONLY CAST PROLOG

"WARNING : BOY LOVE / YAOI"

.

.

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS PROLOG

.

.

.

Hanya cerita singkat yang masih belum diketahui akhirnya, apakah akan berakhir seperti yang diinginkan atau malah sebaliknya. Kisah persahabatan, cinta dan perjuangan untuk mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang dikasihi akan membuatnya terasa lebih berbeda. Namun apa yang akan dilakukan cerita cinta singkat itulah yang akan menjadi takdir hidupmu atau malah menjadi kenangan pahit yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon.

Namja tampan dan menawan, kaya, tinggi,pemilik salah satu perusahaan bisnis di dunia fashion terbesar di Asia ' SCF Corporation ' namja yang hidupnya serba sempurna. Akan tetapi kisah cintanya tak sesempurna hidupnya. Karena kesempurnaanya lah membuat orang merasa tidak pantas disampingnya. Walaupun ada, para yeoja itu hanya memeras hartanya dan dia benci dengan yeoja seperti itu. Itulah yang membuat seorang Choi Siwon sampai saat ini masih menyendiri. Tapi Saat cinta itu datang malah membuatnya terjerat dalam cinta segi tiga yang rumit.

.

.

Kim Jong Woon.

Namja dingin, yang waktu dalam hidupnya hanya dihabiskan untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Namja yang hanya pernah mengalami dua kali jatuh cinta dalam hidupnya. Cinta yang sudah sangat diyakininya sebagai cinta terakhirnya telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Namun takdir berkata lain, takdir telah mempertemukannya dengan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

Lee Donghae.

Namja yang awalnya dikenal sebagai seorang playboy yang kini bertekuk lutut mencintai seseorang yang sudah mampu membuatnya berubah. Akan tetapi kesetiaannya kini sedang diuji, kekasihya yang sangat dia cintai kini terbaring koma di rumah sakit akibat kesalahan donghae sendiri

.

.

Han geng

Namja Cina yang telah jatuh cinta pada seorang penyanyi cafe yang memiliki suara yang merdu. Melakukan segala hal demi memperjuangkan cinta yang sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh orang itu. Namun, bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa sosok yang dicintainya adalah seorang SINGLE PARENT yang beranak satu.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun

Maniak game, sepupu Choi Siwon, namja evil dan usil kepada semua hyungnya karna dialah yang paling muda diantara semuanya. PSP lah yang telah mempertemukannya dengan seorang yang super polos yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

NEXT OR DELETE ?

.

.

Gimana PROLOGNYA ? JELEK ?

Ini murni pemikiran gila dari author sendiri, mian kalo ceritanya pasaran,,he

Ff nya masih dalam proses.

Cerita dari sinopsis ini akan saya publiskan jika ada yang mau baca...

Kalo gak ada ya saya delete..

Saya masih bingung, mau bikin couple tapi couple mana yang CUCOOK..#hehe

Ayooo... mau couple-couple mana yang mau kalian pasangin ?

Jadi, REVIEW..REVIEW... kalo setuju...saya tunggu yaaaahhh...

.

.

GOMAWOOOO..


	2. Chapter 1

OUR SHORT LOVE STORY

Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae, Tan Hangeng, Cho Kyuhyun

...

Lee Sungmin, Kim kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Heechul, and other cast...

Genre : Romance, friendship,humor,hurt.

Rate : K - T

.

.

"WARNING : BOY LOVE / YAOI"

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JIE YOO PARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PRESENT

.

.

.

OUR SHORT LOVE STORY

.

chapter 1

.

.

.

Namja bermata sipit itu sudah terbangun sejak dua jam yang lalu, terlalu pagi memang akan tetapi karena hari ini dia janji dengan sang kekasih yang sudah dua tahun bersamanya, tepatnya gadis itu adalah sang tunangannya. Hari ini Kim Jong Woon atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung akan melakukan fitting baju pengantin dan survei gedung pernikahan. Ya karna empat hari lagi yesung akan melepas status lajangnya. Siapa gadis beruntung itu ?

Drrrrttt...

Drrrrttt...

" yeobseo ?"

" HYUUNG , laporan hasil rapat kemaren ada dimana ?!" tanya seseorang dari seberang sana

" YAAK ! kau mau membuatku tuli hah ? laporannya ada di laci mejaku didalam map berwarna biru "

" gara-gara kau tidak kekantor hari ini aku jadi bulan-bulanan kuda itu !"

" wae ? aku kan sudah menyelesaikan laporan dan seluruh pekerjaanku untuk tiga hari kedepan jadi tidak masalah "

" kau itu hyung, aku yakin wajahmu sekarang sedang senang-senangnya..mentang-mentang sudah mau menikah "

" hehe... makanya segera cari kekasih dan menikah secepatnya "

" siapa bilang aku tidak punya kekasih !"

" oh, aku lupa kekasihmu adalah PSP haha"

" aiss.. sudahlah hyung aku sudah dipanggil siwon hyung ke ruangannya"

PIPP..

Setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya lalu bergegas menuju ketempat sang kekasih..

.

.

.

" mana laporannya ?" tanya CEO tampan itu kepada Kyuhyun.

" ini" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal

" ne, gomawo " jawab Choi Siwon CEO dari SCF Corporation kepada kyuhyun sepupunya yang juga menjadi General Manager di perusahaan itu .

Kyuhyun pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan CEO nya itu.

" heuh... apa karena tidak laku dan dia jadi menyeramkan seperti itu, labil sekali jadi orang " gerutu kyuhyun seraya menuju ruangannya.

TIDAK LAKU ?, ayolah siapa yang menolak pesona seorang Choi Siwon. Wajah tampan, cerdas, kaya, menawan, dan tak lupa lesung pipi diwajahnya yang membuat author gak nahan ngeliatnya #abaikan

Sebenarnya bukannya tidak laku hanya saja terlalu teliti dalam memilih pasangan hidup. Mengapa terlalu teliti ? alasannya karna dia sudah terlalu sering ditipu oleh para yeoja-yeoja pemburu harta yang berkedok malaikat yang bahkan lebih jahat dari seorang iblis. Hampir berkali-kali siwon diperalat oleh yeoja-yeoja itu. Apakah dia mudah dibodohi ? tentu saja tidak, dia sengaja melakukannya hanya untuk melihat Seberapa serius orang-orang itu padanya. Namun hasilnya sama saja MEMANFAATKANNYA !

" kau sedang apa disitu Donghae hyung ? " tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengejutkan acara seorang Lee Donghae dengan salah satu sekertaris di perusahaan Fashion itu.

" pagi-pagi sudah berbuat mesum.." tambahnya lagi lalu berjalan enteng menuju pintu ruangannya.

" YAAK CHO KYUHYUN !" teriak donghae yang tidak suka mendengar ucapannya.

" bocah itu mengganggu saja, chagi... kita lanjutkan nanti saja ya.." ucapnya lagi kepada sekertaris seksi tersebut dengan kerlingan dimatanya.

" huuh !"

" jangan cemberut, kau akan terlihat lebih seksi jika begitu " goda donghae lagi

Sekertaris seksi itu lalu meninggalkan donghae kembali keruangannya, tak lupa dia mencium bibir namja itu.

Tak lama kemudian

Drrrttt...

Drrrttt...

" ne, jessica chagi... ada apa ?"

"..."

" iya sayang.. aku tidak mungkin melupakan janjiku siang ini "

"..."

" ne, nado saranghae "

PIPPP... setelah menerima telepon dari kekasih-kekasihnya pagi ini, dia lalu menuju ruang kerjanya juga mengingat ini sudah jam kerja bisa-bisa dia akan dipecat oleh direktur labil mereka itu.

" bisa kah kau hidup tanpa wanita-wanita itu, kau tau ? sedari tadi aku pusing pagi-pagi menghadapi seluruh karyawan centil itu " ucap seseorang di belakangnya.

" eoh ? hyung kapan kau datang ?" bukannya malah menjawab pertanyaan dari sosok di belakangnya, donghae malah bertanya balik.

" apa karena gadis-gadis itu kau sampai-sampai tidak sadar aku disini ?" tanya namja itu lagi

" miane hyung.. aku sungguh sibuk mengurus yeoja-yeoja centil itu ..hehe" jawab donghae nyengir

" playboy seperti kau itu tidak akan berhenti mengurus gadis-gadis " ucap

" kapan kau datang dari china ?, kenapa tidak memberi tahu kami,kami kan bisa menjemputmu dari bandara " tanya donghae lagi.

" aku datang kemaren sore, rencana hari ini aku akan meeting dengan siwon membahas masalah perusahaan yang ada china, apa siwon ada diruangannya ?"

" ohh, ne siwon hyung sudah dari tadi pagi datang dia ada diruangannya sekarang " jawab donghae

" baiklah, aku kesana sekarang "

" ne, sampai jumpa nanti hyung "

Hangeng pergi meninggalkan donghae menuju ruangan siwon.

.

.

.

" bagaimana, aku cantik memakai gaun yang ini ?" tanya yeoja cantik kepada namja didepannya

" kau selalu cantik menggunakan gaun apapun chagia.." jawabnya

" tapi dari tadi kau tidak memperhatikan gaun-gaun yang telah kupakai, kau sibuk dengan handphone mu itu " ucap yeoja itu kesal

" chagia.. kau salah paham aku itu dari tadi sibuk menelpon umma bukan berarti aku mengacuhkanmu " bujuk yesung kepada sang tunangan

" sungguh ?"

"ne" ucapnya mantap lalu memeluk sang kekasih

" aku tidak menyangka empat hari lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya seung rin-ah, kau bahagia ?"

"..."

" kenapa diam ?"

"hiks.."

" omo, kenapa menangis ?"

"hiks..hiks " kekasihnya menggelengkan kepala dan terus menangis, memeluknya erat

" sudah...jangan menangis lagi "

" saranghae..jeongmal saranghae..hiks"

" ne, nado saranghae " jawab yesung

CHUP..

Diciumnya kening sang kekasih dan menghapus jejak air mata diwajah kekasihnya.

Di hatinya ada sedikit rasa kejanggalan, karena sepanjang hari ini seung rin terus menggenggam tangannya erat dan hari ini dia sangat sensitif.

" jadi kau memilih baju yang mana chagi ? " tanya yesung lagi

" yang ini.." jawab seung rin menunjukan gaun yang telah dia pakai

" ne..aku yakin kau nanti akan jadi ratu dipernikahan kita " ucap yesung yang hanya dibalas senyum oleh kekasihnya.

.

.

Choi Siwon, direktur utama di perusahaan besar itu tampak sibuk dengan laporannya sampai tak menyadari kalau hangeng masuk kedalam ruangannya.

" kau terlihat sangat sibuk sekali "

" eoh ? hyung ?"

" aigooo..kenapa dari tadi semua orang tidak menyadari kehadiranku, tadi donghae sekarang kau ..isss"

" haha..miane hyung aku terlalu fokus kepada semua file-file ini" ucapnya sambil menunjukan tumpukan file diatas mejanya.

" ne, gwenchana "

" silahkan duduk hyung, kau akan berapa lama dikorea ?" tanya siwon

" wae ? aku baru datang kemaren..kau mau mengusirku hah ?"

" bukan maksudku hyung, kau tak usah sesensitiv seperti itu. Kau akan hadir di pernikahan yesung nantikan ?"

" itu pasti...si kepala besar itu terus menelponku supaya datang kepernikahannya, bahkan dia mengancap tidak akan menikah jika aku tidak datang..anak itu..ckck" jawab hangeng

" kau sendiri kapan menikah ?" tanya hangeng pada siwon

" hyung sendiri kapan ? aku akan menikah jika hyung menikah duluan " ucap siwon yang malah bertanya balik

" aku bertanya kepadamu kenapa kau bertanya balik, aku yakin jika kau sekarang belum mempunyai kekasih...iya kan ?"

" haha..kau tau saja hyung, untuk sekarang aku fokus kepekerjaanku dulu aku belum memikirkan untuk mencari kekasih apalagi menikah "

" kau akan menjadi bujangan tua jika tidak mencari kekasih dari sekarang "

" hyung sendiri apa sudah punya kekasih ?"

" sebenarnya aku belum punya kekasih tapi aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkanya dan menjadikannya kekasihku " jawab hangeng sambil menerawang wajah seseorang yang membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri

" siapa orang beruntung itu hyung ?" tanya siwon penasaran

" dia seorang penyanyi cafe di sini, sebenarnya aku bertemu dengannya sehari sebelum aku pulang ke china sebulan yang lalu "

" penyanyi cafe disini, korea ?"

" ne, pabo "

" apa ini juga maksud kedatanganmu kesini hyung ? "

" tentu saja, hampir satu bulan ini pikiranku selalu terganggu olehnya ?"

" waahh...apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya ?"

" ani, aku belum bertemu dengannya namanya bahkan aku tidak tahu "

" MWOO ? jadi sebulan ini kau memikirkan orang yang kau bahkan tak tau namanya ? aigooo..kau payah sekali hyung "

" yaak ! maka dari itu aku datang kesini, sudah lah aku kesini datang untuk meeting membahas cabang perusahaanmu yang di china "

" oke, jadi bagaimana perkembangannya ? "

" ini, kau lihat saja laporannya " ucap hangeng menyerahkan laporan perusahaan itu kepada siwon

" aku tidak menyangka hyung, aku tidak menyangka kalau akan berkembang pesat seperti ini, aku tidak salah memilihmu memimpin perusahaanku disana " ucap siwon setelah melihat hasil laporannya

" ne, gomawo atas kepercayaanmu padaku "

"ne.."

.

.

.

Yesung POV_

.

Hari ini aku dan seung rin tunanganku sudah melakukan fitting baju pengantin untuk pernikahan dan survei gedung pernikahan.

Undangan-undangan sudah desebarkan, dan persiapan penikahan kami sudah 90%.

Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari itu, hari dimana aku mengikatnya sebagai pasangan sehidup semati di hadapan tuhan.

.

Yesung POV END_

.

.

.

Tampak seorang pria dengan wajah kusutnya berjalan di pinggir jalan

" aisshh... kenapa semua desain ku tidak ada yang diterima.. dasar perusahaan tidak bermutu !" gerutu namja manis itu di pinggir jalan.

" apakah mereka itu tidak bisa membedakan yang mana yang berkualitas yang mana yang tidak !" tak sedikit orang memperhatikannya mungkin sebagian orang yang lewat menganggapnya gila tapi dia tidak peduli.

" apa yang akan ku katakan pada ryeowook hyung kalau lagi-lagi aku tidak dapat pekerjaan " ucapnya masih kesal

" aku sudah seminggu menyiapkan desainku, tapi kenapa mereka menolaknya.. DASAAAR PERUSAHAAN PABOOO !" teriaknya frustasi

" hei bisa kah kau diam, kau membuat anakku takut !" tegur seseorang dari sampingnya

" wae ? terserah aku mau teriak-teriak !"

" dasar gila, ayo chagi jalan yang cepat nanti kau di ganggu ahjussi gila itu " ucap orang itu lalu membawa anaknya berjalan lebih cepat.

" dasar !"

.

.

.

Next Day-

.

"Aku jadi bingung kenapa semua nama barangnya berbeda seperti ini ? nama barangnya tercatat dengan nama lain ? bisa mati aku " ucap namja manis itu

" eunhyuk-ssi apa barangnya sudah kau antarkan ke perusahaan fashion itu ?" tanya seseorang pada namja manis yang bernama lengkap Lee Hyuk jae.

" anu...ini ..hyung..ak-aku bingung kenapa nama barang-barangnya jadi seperti ini, nama barangnya tidak sesuai " jawab eunhyuk gugup

" memangnya barangnya kenapa ? ada yang salah ?" tanya orang itu lagi

"semua barang yang baru sampai tadi malam,kenapa nama barangnya lain yang dikirim padahal tadi malam sudah aku periksa " jawab enhyuk

" ya tuhan bagai mana ini, apa yang harus kita kata kan kepada perusahaan fashion itu, semua ini adalah bahan-bahan untuk pembuatan busana keluaran bulan depan..apa yang harus kita lakukan ? kau ini bagaimana sih menjaga barang-barang ini saja tidak bisa ?" ucap pria itu panjang lebar

" miane hyung aku sungguh tidak tahu " jawab eunhyuk tertunduk

" kata maafmu sekarang tidak berlaku, sekarang cepat kau antar saja, mungkin saja perusahaannya tidak mempermasalahkannya kau berdoa saja " ucap pria itu lalu meninggalkannya

" tap-tapi hyung aku..." ucapannya terputus

" bagaimana kalau aku dipecat..eommaaa.." rengeknya seorang diri

.

.

" Hyuuung... gawat semua barang yang diimport dari paris berbeda dari yang telah kita pesan !" teriak kyuhyun yang datang lari-lari keruangan donghae.

" MWOO? Bagaimana bisa ? kau jangan bercanda kyu, ini tidak lucu !" ucap donghae yang sebenarnya terkejut

" aku tidak berbohong hyung, semua barang itu sudah datang setengah jam yang lalu " jawab kyuhyun

" sekarang mana kurir yang mengantar barang-barang ini ?" tanya donghae yang sudah kelewat panik

" dia ada di bawah " jawab kyuhyun lalu mengikuti langkah donghae keluar ruangan.

" hyung..apakah menurutmu konsep kita sudah bocor keperusahaan lain ?" tanya kyuhyun pada donghae di dalam lift

" maksud mu ?"

" aniyo.." jawab kyuhyun cepat

.

Setelah sampai dilantai bawah donghae pun langsung menemui kurir itu yang tak lain adalah eunhyuk

" kau kurir dari perusahaan pengiriman barang itu ?" tanyanya dan langsung di jawab dengan anggukan dari eunhyuk yang menunduk takut.

"kau tau apa yang akan terjadi jika barang kami tidak sesuai ? PERUSAHAAN KAMI AKAN KENA MASALAH BESAR !" bentak donghae yang sudah tersulut emosi

" hyung tenang.." ucap kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"pokoknya kami tidak mau tahu, perusahaan kalian harus tanggung jawab !" ucapnya lagi

" tapi...it-itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan perusahaan kami, kamipun tak tau kalau barang yang dikirim dari paris itu lain " jawab eunhyuk tak berani memandang wajah donghae

" aku tak peduli, masalah ini harus diselesaikan ! dan perusahaan kalian harus tanggung jawab !"

" hyung, tidak mungkin kita memesan barang itu lagi, kita akan menunggu sebulan lagi" ucap kyuhyun

" tapi kyu.. aaarrhkk! Aku bisa gila !apa siwon hyung sudah tahu ?"

" sepertinya Siwon hyung sudah tahu " jawab kyuhyun

" tuan sebaiknya kau kembali, nanti kau bisa di habisi orang ini " ucap kyuhyun pada eunhyuk

" ne"

"YAAKK, MAU KEMANA KAU ?" teriak donghae yang ditubuhnya di tahan donghae.

" sudahlah hyung, dia itu Cuma kurir jadi jangan salahkan dia " kata kyuhyun lagi menenangkan donghae.

" manager, sekarang ada rapat mendadak semuanya diharap berkumpul " kata sekertaris kyuhyun

" ne, baiklah..hyung kajja masalah ini akan di bahas dalam rapat kali ini " ajak kyuhyun

" hmm"

.

.

Choi Siwon POV-

.

Ini sungguh berita buruk yang kudapat siang ini, bagaimana bisa terjadi ? semua bahan busana yang kami pesan dari paris dikirim dengan barang yang lain. Ini sungguh membuatku sangat frustasi pagi ini, belum lagi desainer perusahaan kami mengundurkan diri tadi pagi dengan alasan dia sudah diterima di perusahaan fashion yang jelas-jelas itu musuh besar kami. Dan sekarang waktunya sudah semakin dekat, peluncuran koleksi fashion baru musim semi kami akan dirilis bulan depan.

Ya tuhan, kenapa bisa seperti ini

Drrrttt...

" yeobse..."

" bagaimana rasanya sedang berada diposisi bawah Choi Siwon-ssi..? menyenangkan ? aku rasa sangat menyenangkan ..haha"

" JO KWON-ssi apa maksudmu ? "

" aku yakin kau bukan orang yang bodoh siwon-ssi..haha"

" jadi ini perbuatanmu ?"

" menurutmu ?"

" aku akan men..."

PIPP..

SIALAN! Ternyata mereka pelakunya.

" Direktur, rapatnya akan segera dimulai " seru sang sekertaris dari depan pintu

"ne"

.

.

" sungguh hyung ini diluar perkiraan, kami pun tak tau kenapa bisa terjadi" ucap donghae kepada siwon yang sejak tadi hanya memijat pelipisnya pusing.

" apa ini perbuatan..."

" ne, mereka yang melakukannya " jawab siwon yang memotong ucap kyuhyun

" sial, kenapa bisa kacau seperti ini, apa ada orang dalam yang membocorkan konsep kita ?" tanya yesung yang ikut rapat mendadak ini juga.

" kita harus mencari solusi secepatnya, kalau tidak perusahaan kita akan benar-benar ..."

" desainer kita sudah mengundurkan diri tadi pagi dan bekerja di JK Fashion " potong siwon lagi

" MWOO ? kenapa bisa ? dia itu desainer terbaik perusahaan kita akan sulit mencari penggantinya dengan waktu yang sesingkat ini " seru kyuhyun

" secepatnya kita harus mengatasi ini, dan kita akan tetap mengeluarkan koleksi fashion musim semi bulan depan " ucap siwon.

" dan kita harus mulai kerja keras sekarang " tambah hangeng.

.

.

.

" oppa... kau dimana sekarang, hari ini kita harus mengambil cincin pernikahan kita di toko perhiasan" ucap seorang yeoja dari sambungan telepon yesung

" aku sedang di kantor, ada masalah besar yang terjadi dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu..mian" jawab yesung yang merasa bersalah

" memangnya ada masalah besar apa ? "

" tak bisa kuceritakan sekarang, kau kesana bersama umma saja ne " jawab yesung

" ne, araseo "

PIPP...

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang eunhyuk terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Bukankah dia donghae ? Ya,Lee donghae dari mokpo itu " ucap namja manis itu bermonolog

" tapi donghae yang ku kenal bukan sekasar itu, dia sosok yang lembut..ani, dia bukan donghae dia hanya orang yang mirip donghae saja...tapi .. wajahnya sangat mirip " ucapnya lagi

Pikirannya kembali ke momen 20 tahun yang lalu

FLASHBACK_

" hyukiiee... awas." Teriak bocah kecil itu kepada temannya

DUUK..

" hueeee... hyukie jatuh ummaaaaa..." tangisan nya langsung pecah saat dia terjatuh akibat lari-larian

" gwenchana..hyukie ?" tanya anak itu padanya

" hyung hyukie jatuh,,hueee" ucapnya sambil menangis

" omo, kaki mu berdarah.." ucap anak itu lagi

" huueeeee... kaki hyukie sakit hyung..hueee..hyuki tidak mau kaki hyukie berdarah..sakit hyuuung..hueeee" tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi

" tenang..ne.. kalau hyuki nangis nanti darahnya semakin banyak " bujuk donghae yang membuat hyukie mengurangi kapasitas (?) tangisannya

" nah...sini hyung obatin " ucap donghae lagi

" hmm.." jawab hyuki dengan anggukan kepala imutnya.

...

"nah, tidak sakit kan sekarang ?" ucap bocah itu setelah memasang plester luka bergambar monyet di lutut hyukie.

" ne, donghae hyuung hebat, nanti kalau hyukie jatuh lagi hyukie Cuma mau di obati sama donghae hyung.." jawab hyukie dengan wajah sumringahnya sepertinya dia sudah melupakan sakitnya

" ani, aku tidak mau kalau kau luka lagi " ucap donghae menolak.

" wae ?"

" pokoknya aku tidak mau!" tegas donghae

" ayo naik punggung hyung, kau kan tidak bisa jalan " tambah donghae lalu berbalik badan menyuruh hyukie naik punggungnya

" ne," jawab hyukie dengan senyuman manisnya.

.

FLASHBACK END_

.

Sekelebat kenangan itu masih teringat jelas di ingatannya. Donghae, sahabat kecilnya sewaktu dia berliburan ke mokpo saat kecil dulu kembali melintas diingatannya. Sosok yang selama ini selalu melekat diingatanya.

Akan tetapi hari di bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mirip sekali dengan donghae, tapi orang itu tidak bersikap lembut malah membentaknya keras.

.

.

.

_TBC_

Yeyeye keposting ff baru saya..

Ok, berdasarkan review-review readerdeul kita semua setuju kalau yang jadi couple disini yang official saja... SIBUM, KYUMIN, HAEHYUK, HANCHUL,YEWOOK

.

.

Ff ini saya buat tidak hanya fokus ke satu pasangan saja tapi akan saya usahakan kalau semuanya dapat porsi yang sama.

Review ya. .kasih komen dan saran kalian buat koreksi di chap selanjutnya

REVIEW...REVIEW...

Gomawooo...

Anyeong..pai-pai..'(*o*)/


	3. Chapter 2

**OUR SHORT LOVE STORY**

Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae, Tan Hangeng, Cho Kyuhyun

...

Lee Sungmin, Kim kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Heechul, and other cast...

Genre : Romance, friendship,humor,hurt.

Rate : K - T

.

.

"WARNING : BOY LOVE / YAOI"

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JIE YOO PARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PRESENT

.

.

.

OUR SHORT LOVE STORY

.

chapter 2

.

.

.

Tak seperti biasanya, perusahaan fashion besar itu begitu sibuk pagi ini. Hampir seluruh karyawannya lembur termasuk CEO nya Choi Siwon. Mengejar waktu yang kurang dari sebulan untuk mengeluar kan koleksi fashion terbaru, belum lagi masalah pencarian desainer baru yang sampai sekarang belum menemukan titik terang, masih belum mendapatkan desainer yang sesuai dengan karakter perusahaan besar tersebut.

" arrgghhkk... kenapa semuanya tidak ada yang sesuai !" frustasi tak frustasi ini sudah berpuluh-puluh pelamar yang mengajukan desainnya namun hasilnya desainnya sangat tak bermutu menurutnya hanya gambar-gambar yang sangat tidak penting.

Belum lagi puluhan telepon dan sms sedari tadi mengganggunya, yang tak lain dari kekasaih-kekasihnya. Untuk saat ini sengaja diabaikannya telepon dan sms tersebut.

" bagaimana hyung, ada ?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba masuk keruangannya yang tak lain adalah kyuhyun.

SRAAKK..

" ini, coba kau lihat. Apakah manusia-manusia itu bodoh ? memberikan desain busuk seperti itu!" ucapnya seraya melemparkan tumpukan desain itu ke atas meja menunjukannya ke kyuhyun.

" apa-apaan ini, menggunakan bikini dimusim semi ? ckckck..memangnya bulan depan musim panas apa " ucap kyuhyun sakratis setelah melihat salah satu gambar desain tersebut.

" kita masih punya dua hari lagi, semoga kita benar-benar mendapatkan desainer yang sesuai " kata donghae yang sebenarnya sudah putus asa.

" besok pernikahan yesung hyung, apa kau akan menghadirinya ?" tanya kyuhyun

" tentu saja, yesung hyung adalah sahabat kita juga sesibuk apapun kita harus menghadiri pernikahannya " jawab donghae

.

.

.

Andate cafe_

Namja cantik itu akan bersiap-siap menghibur seluruh pengunjung cafe , bukan menghibur dalam hal yang bukan-bukan tapi menghibur dalam sebuah nyanyian, karna dia merupakan penyanyi cefe tersebut.

Kim Heechul, begitulah namanya, namja yang memiliki paras cantik yang kecantikannya melebihi kecantikan seorang yeoja sekalipun. Akan tetapi seluruh kecantikan alami diwajahnya itu terdapat satu aura kesedihan yang mendalam. Matanya...matanya itu selalu memancarkan kesedihan.

Namun apa peduli pengunjung cafe itu, yang mereka tau hanya ingin melihat dan mendengar seorang kim heecul menyanyi saja tanpa peduli keadaan hati namja cantik tersabut.

Hanya satu orang saja, yang seolah-olah dapat melihat aura kesedihan tersebut. Kim heechul sudah membuatnya menjadi pelanggan setia cafe tersebut, bahkan dia sudah membulatkan tekat untuk meninggalkan negaranya hanya demi mendapatkan seorang kim heechul. Suara namja cantik itu sudah membuatnya hampir gila selama hampir sebulan terakhir ini.

.

One fine Spring day

Geu nal cheoreom ttatteuthan baram bulgo

geudaega sarang hadeon hwabunen kkochi

pigo

Eoneu saenga bom nari deuriwodo ajikdo

nan gipeun gyeo uljameul jago shipeo

Aju meolli, aju meolli geudaega inayo

sashil nan geudaega maeil geuri unde

Aju jageun, aju jageun saso han geoteuredo

maeil geudaega saeng gagi na

Bangan gadeuk nama wirohae judeon

geudae hyang giga kkossoge da heuteojyeo

Eonjenga neun neukkilsu eobseulkka bwa

geudae iteon gong girado bujaba dugo

shipeo

Aju meolli, aju meolli meon gose inayo

sashil nan geudaega maeil geuri unde

Aju jageun, aju jageun saso han geoteuredo

maeil geudaega saeng gagi na

Haruga myeo dari dwego eonjen ganeun

Nae mamedo oneul gateun saebomi

oltende

Aju meolli, aju meolli meon gose ineyo

geudaeye maeireun bom narira mideo

Aju meon nal, aju meon heunal geudae

nareul mannamyeon neul hamkke yeotago

yaegi haejwo

,,,

Aluna suaranya mampu membuat seluruh pengunjung cafe terhanyut,

...

Selama hampir tiga jam menunggu, akhirnya penyanyi itupun keluar dari cafe.

Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti seorang stalker namja tampan itu selalu mengikuti kemana namja cantik itu. Apakah namja cantik itu sadar ? tentu saja, siapa yang tidak merasa risih jika aktivitas kita sehari-hari ada yang mengawasi.

Tiga hari menjadi stalker seorang kim heechul, tidak membuat namja china Tan Hangeng itu bosan malahan menjadi hobi barunya akhir-akhir ini.

kim heechul sudah tidak tahan jika tidak bertindak. Kesabarannya sudah habis membiarkan sosok yang selalu mengikuti kemana dia pergi selama tiga hari ini.

Sesampainya disebuah gang kecil,

" bisakah anda berhenti mengikuti ku ? " ucap heechul yang langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap sosok dibelakangnya.

" eh ?" hangeng yang sudah ketahuan hanya nyengir kuda.

" jika kau berniat ingin merampokku, tak ada yang bisa kau rampok aku ini orang miskin !" ucap heechul panjang lebar.

" merampok ? siapa yang mau merampok, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu " ucap hangeng to the point,

" jadi, hanya untuk urusan yang tidak penting itu kau mengikutiku selama tiga hari ini ? kurang kerjaan sekali !" ucap heechul jengkel lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

" hei, tunggu .." seru hangeng dari belakang lalu mengejar heechul menyamakan yang di panggil hanya diam saja tidak peduli.

" aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud jahat padamu..aku hanya..." ucapan hangeng terhenti saat melihat respon heechul yang malah memasang earphone birunya, sudah pasti tau dia jika heechul tak akan mau mendengar omong kosong darinya.

Omong kosong ? tentu saja tidak, ini merupakan salah satu usahanya, kalian pasti tahu bukan .

Dan namja cantik itu terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya, tanpa peduli akan ucapan dan alasan dari seorang Tan Hangeng.

" aisssh.. gagal lagi !" frustasi hangeng.

.

.

.

Drrrttt...

Drrrrttt...

" ne chagi, waeyo ?" jawab namja bermata sipit tersebut saat mengangkat handphonenya yang bergetar

"..."

" seung rin..?"

"..."

" kenapa kau diam, kau ada dimana sekarang ?" tersirat nada khawatir dari ucapan yesung, agak sedikit heran kenapa sang kekasih yang menghubunginya hanya diam.

" seung rin-ah, jawab aku kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya lagi.

" op-oppa.." suara sang kekasih mulai terdengar, ada sedikit kelegaan dalam hatinya.

" ne chagi, kau dimana sekarang , kau baik-baik saja "

" hm..gwenchana...oppaaa..."

" ne ?"

" bogoshipo.."

" mulai besok kau akan bisa melihatku setiap saat...aku jadi tidak sabar hehe.." ucap yesung

" benar bisakah ?" tanya sang kekasih lirih

" maksud mu ?"

" an-ani.."

" kau dimana sekarang ? " lagi-lagi yesung menanyakan keberadaan sang kekasih, ada perasaan mengganjal dihatinya

" aku sedang ada di cafe biasa, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang " jawab seung rin

" cafe ? chagi ini sudah malam, apa yang kau lakukan disana? ... ok! tunggu aku disana setengah jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu "

" tidak usah, aku akan pulang juga sebentar lagi " tolak sang kekasih

" pokoknya tunggu aku disana, ne "

PIIPP,

Belum sempat kekasihya menjawab, teleponnya sudah ditutup sepihak oleh yesung.

.

30 menit kemudian,

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.50 KTS dan malam ini agak gerimis, seorang yeoja cantik menunggu jemputan sang kekasih yang sudah berjanji menjemputnya.

Tak menunggu lama, sebuah mobil audi hitam berhenti di seberang jalan mobil yang diyakininya milik tunangannya. Keluarlah namja itu dari mobilnya melambaikan tangan kepada yeojanya lalu berjalan menuju seberang jalan menemui kekasihnya.

Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat sang kekasih memberi kode berhenti, bermaksud agar dialah yang menemui sang namja yang dijawab anggukan dari namja itu, mengerti maksud sang kekasih.

Namun apa yang terjadi, semua diluar dugaan. Sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan melaju kencang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" SEUUNGRIIIN...AWAAASS !" teriak yesung saat melihat mobil yang melaju kencang itu menuju arah sungrin, kekasihnya

BRRAAAKK...

BUUGGHH...

Kecelakaan tak dapat dihindari,

Seluruh badan yesung terasa membeku seketika melihat tubuh yang selama ini selalu di peluknya dengan penuh kasih terkapar tak berdaya ditengah jalan bersimbah darah.

...

" seungrin, ireona..ireona..jebal...hikss.." mohon yesung kepada kekasih yang ada didalam pelukannya kini

" chagii, ireona...mohon dengarkan aku..." ucapnya bertubi-tubi menguncang tubuh kaku di depannya

" siapapun tolong aku...jebaaall..hiks " ucapnya tak karuan ditengah jalan pada semua orang yang berlalu lalang dimalam gerimis itu.

" chagi..chagii..sadarlah kumohon" ...

.

.

.

Seluruh keluarga yesung maupun seung rin sudah berkumpul di depan ruang operasi, mereka menanti akan keadaan seung rin saat ini yang sedang berjuang di ruang operasi.

Doa tak henti terpanjat melalui bibir seluruh keluarga,

SREEET..

Pintu operasi terbuka, keluarlah seorang dokter yang masih lengkap dengan baju hijau dan maskernya.

" bagaimana keadaan anak saya.. apakah dia sel..."

Belum sempat habis pertanyaan keluar dari mulut ayah seung rin, dokter paruh baya itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala lemah, melepas masker diwajahnya

" bersabarlah, kami sudah berusaha, tuhan mungkin lebih menyayanginya... kuharap keluarga anda diberi kekuatan " ucap dokter itu setelah memegang bahu ayah seuring memberi kekuatan.

" apakah seung..riiin, andweee.."

BRUUUGG.

" eomma/ yeobo.. " ucap yesung dan ayah seung rin bersamaan saat melihat tubuh ibu kandung seung rin ambruk seketika.

Tak ada manusia yang mampu mengubah keinginan tuhan, manusia hanya bisa berencana, tuhanlah yang menentukan semuanya.

Rencana pernikahan yang sudah mantang yang hanya tinggal mengucap janji itu kini berubah, gereja yang tadinya sudah didekorasi seindah mungkin untuk acara pernikahan sekarang berubah menjadi tempat duka.

" aku tak menyangka nasib ironis ini menimpa yesung hyung, padahal baru 2 jam yang lalu dia masih bisa tersenyum saat mendapat telepon dari almarhum sang kekasih " ucap kyuhyun prihatin kepada mereka semua yang juga ikut berkumpul di rumah sakit,

Apalagi yang melihat keadaan yesung saat ini yang hanya dengan tatapan kosong melihat jenasah seung rin di depannya membuat mereka semakin dapat merasakan kesedihan namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian_

Aktivitas yang padat selalu menyelimuti pusat kota, seoul. Termasuk hari ini, seluruh penghuni kota tersebut sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

" aiiisss... kenapa aku bisa terlambat, sudah tahu hari ini hari terakhir menerimaan lamaran kerja SCF Corporation..payah sekali kau kim kibum " omel namja itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan kaki cepat-cepat menuju arah halte bus.

" omo ! satu jam lagi.. jangan sampai hari ini gagal gara-gara kelakuan wookie hyung tadi pagi, seenaknya menyuruh orang kepasar pagi-pagi padahal dia tau kalau aku hari ini akan pergi melamar kerja ke perusahaan besar itu " ucapnya panjang lebar yang lagi – lagi dianggap tidak waras oleh semua orang yang menunggu dihalte tersebut.

Tak menunggu lama, dari kejauhan sudah tampak bus yang akan ditumpanginya.

Setelah bus itu berhenti di depan halte, dengan segera orang-orang saling mendahului sehingga kibum kena bagian yang paling akhir,

Tapi saat dia melangkah hendak masuk kedalam bus tersebut, tiba-tiba matanya tidak sengaja melihat seorang wanita tua yang tiba-tiba ambruk dipinggir jalan bersama seorang anak kecil yang menangis disamping wanita tua itu.

Naluri kemanusiaannya muncul, dengan segera dia turun dari bus yang sudah siap-siap membawa penumpang.

" Ya, kau jadi naik tidak sih ?" ucap sang sopir yang kesal saat melihat kibum turun mendadak dari busnya.

" miane ahjussi , tidak jadi " jawab nya cepat, lalu berlari menuju wanita tua dan cucunya itu.

...

" hiks...halmoniiee... ireona..hiks..." tangis anak kecil itu sudah pecah saat melihat sang nenek pingsan dipinggir jalan.

" adik kecil, nenek mu kenapa ?" tanya kibum yang sudah ada disitu

" tolong nenek saya tuan...hiks... nenek pingsan...hikss" pinta anak itu saat melihat kibum mendekatinya

Tanpa babibu lagi langsung dia angkatnya sinenek tadi, lalu men-stop sebuah taksi yang lewat lalu menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Dan kibumpun melupankan tujuannya hari ini...melamar pekerjaan.

.

.

.

SCF Corporation_

" Presdir, nyonya besar saat ini masuk rumah sakit " ucap sekertaris siwon saat mendapatkan telepon bahwa neneknya masuk rumah sakit.

" MWO ?" ucap siwon terkejut, dan langsung meraih jasnya pergi menuju rumah sakit,

" bagaimana keadaan halmonie sekarang ?" tanyanya dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju parkiran mobil.

" saat ini nyonya besar belum sadarkan diri, tadi siang nyonya besar ditemukan pingsan dipinggir jalan " jawab sang sekertaris.

" pingsan dijalan ? bagaimana bisa ?" tanya siwon yang terkejut mendengar penuturan sekertarisnya dan hal ini akan semakin membuatnya khawatir akan keadaan neneknya.

.

.

Seoul Hospital_

" tuan, anda diminta segera mengurus administrasinya dibagian resepsionis sekarang " ucap suster muda itu kepada kibum,

" n-ne.." ucapnya terbata-bata, tentu saja di bingung dengan apa dia harus membayar biaya rumah sakit ini, persediaan uang di dompetnya habis karena membayar taksi yang dia tumpangi untuk membawa nenek yang pingsan tersebut.

.

Kim Kibum POV_

" tuan, anda diminta segera mengurus administrasinya di bagian resepsionis sekarang " ucap salah satu suster itu kepadaku dan hanya bisa kujawab iya.. mati aku ! dari mana aku mendapatkan uang untuk biaya rumah sakit ini. Seluruh sisa uangku habis karena membayar taksi yang kutumpangi tadi, dan kenapa juga sisopir itu malah membawa nenek ini kerumah sakit besar seperti ini, pasti biayanya tidak sedikit..

Ya tuhan... cobaan apalagi ini.. aku ini namja yang belum punya pekerjaan bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu sekarang...

Tunggu,...pekerjaan ?

Bukankah aku seharusnya pergi melamar pekerjaan di SCF corporation itu sekarang ?

Aiggoooo...aku sudah melewatkan kesempatan lagi sekarang..kutukan apa ini ?

Arrkkh..

Kulihat anak kecil ini sedang tertidur berbantalkan dipahaku menunggu neneknya, kasian..

Tapi aku lebih kasian lagi...

Eomma.. appaa.., eoteoke... bawa aku kesurga sekarang aku tidak mau hidup di dunia kejam ini lagi

Tapi, bagaimana dengan wookie hyung jika aku mati... aaaarrkh

Semua keluhan, teriakkan ini hanya bisa ucap dalam hati saja...

Kalian tau kan ini rumah sakit mana mungkin aku berteriak frustasi disini ..

Aissh... tiba-tiba aku ingin ke toilet sekarang, lalu ku rebahkan anak kecil ini di atas sofa yang ada dalam ruang rawat ini.

.

Kim Kibum POV end_

.

.

.

Beberapa mobil mewah berhenti di depan rumah sakit besar itu. Semuanya tampak tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam rumah sakit pasalnya orang tertua di keluarga konglongmerat itu sedang dirawat didalam rumah sakit besar ini.

" eomma.." seru yeoja kecil itu saat meliat sang eomma masuk kedalam ruang rawat neneknya.

" jie yoo-ah.. gwenchana chagia..?" ucap nyonya Choi Jung Soo, ibunya

" hmm..." jawab anak kecil itu dengan anggukan kepala.

" eoh... halmonie, halmonie sudah sadar ?" ucapnya lagi

" halmonie..miane..kalau saja jie yoo tidak mengajak halmonie keluar halmonie tidak akan masuk rumah sakit lagi...hiks miane.." ucap Choi Jie Yoo anak bungsu dikeluarga kaya itu..#nama author nebeng ye..

" ne, gwenchana..jie yoo tidak apa-apa ?" tanya sang nenek yang tersenyum tulus.

" eomma, bagaiman keadaanmu sekarang ? apa sudah baikkan ?" tanya Choi Kang In yang merupakan putra dari nyonya besar itu.

" ne, eomma baik-baik saja.. jie yoo-ah mana orang yang sudah menolong kita ?" tanya halmonie.

" molla " jawab jie yoo dengan gelengan kepalanya polos.

Sementara diluar, kibum hanya melihat dari luar, sebenarnya ia tadi ingin masuk ingin mengambil tas miliknya, tapi saat melihat ada orang lain yang diyakininya adalah keluarga nenek yang ditolongnya itu akhirnya dia pun mengurung niatnya untuk masuk dia pun memutuskan untuk pulang,

Ada sedikit kelegaan dihatinya setidaknya dia tidak ditagih biaya pembayaran rumah sakit.

.

.

.

" hyung, ayo kita makan siang " ajak kyuhyun kepada donghae dan yesung.

" ne, " jawab donghae, sementara yesung hanya diam mengikuti kedua temannya ini.

Ini hari pertama yesung bekerja setelah insiden kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa calon istrinya.

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini yesung lebih banyak diam. Hal ini masih dianggap wajar oleh seluruh penghuni kantor karena masih dalam keadaan berkabung.

Akankah yesung berubah ?, biarlah waktu yang menentukan.

" tadi siwon hyung mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan desainer yang sesuai " ucap kyuhyun disela makan siang

" jinjja..siapa orangnya, kenapa aku tidak tau ?" tanya donghae yang sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan kyuhyun.

" nee.." ucap kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya

.

.

.

Choi Siwon POV_

Saat mengetahui bahwa halmonie masuk rumah sakit aku langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit dimana halmonie dirawat,

Entah keberuntungan atau tidak saat aku masuk kedalam ruang rawat halmonie, aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat aku yakini bisa menyelamatkan perusahaanku yang sedang kena guncangan ini.

Aku menemukan beberapa desain didalam ruang rawat halmonie, tepatnya di dalam tas, ya..tas seseorang yang telah menolong halmonie. Mungkin tidak sopan jika membongkar tas orang tanpa ijin tapi jika aku ingin lebih tau lagi mau tak mau aku membongkar isinya. Di dalam tas hitam ini aku menemukan bermacam-macam desain baju, sepertinya pemiliknya seorang desainer. Tak hanya itu, aku juga menemukan...surat lamaran kerja ?

Tunggu, bukankan ini nama perusahaan milikku 'SCF Corporation', ya..orang ini sepertinya akan melamar kerja di tempatku, bukankah ini hari terakhir ? apa karena menolong halmonie dia jadi tidak jadi melamar kerja di sana.

Tapi tidak masalah, kupastikan dia akan bisa bekerja diperusahaanku.

Terima kasih tuhan... Kim Kibum, ya namanya Kim Kibum. Aku akan segera menemuimu.

Choi siwon POV end_

.

.

.

" kau dari mana saja hah ? eh, bukankah kau tadi berangkat dengan keadaan rapi kenapa kau pulang dengan keadaan kucel seperti ini ? " ucap seorang namja yang melihat keadaan adik kandungnya dalam keadaan awut-awutan (?) penuh keringat dan kucel.

" kau habis dirampok ?" tanya kakaknya lagi dengan khawatir

" ambilkan aku minum hyung, aku butuh air sekarang " bukannya menjawab malah memerintah kakaknya

" ini" ucap ryeowook memberikan air putih untuk adik laki-lakinya itu.

" hyung tanya, kau kenapa ?" tanya ryeowook yang tidak sabar

" kenapa aku sesial ini hyuuung.." lirihnya, namja itu sudah berkaca-kaca

" eoh ?"

" hari ini pagi-pagi kau sudah menyuruhku kepasar ikan, dan membuatku terlambat mengikuti wawancara kerja, dan dijalanan tadi aku menolong nenek-nenek yang jatuh pingsan lalu membawanya kerumah sakit, seluruh uangku habis untuk mebayar taksi...dan..dan aku pulang dengan jalan kaki dari rumah sakit kesini..aku tidak jadi dapat pekerjaan hyuuuung " ucap kibum panjang lebar tertunduk, tersirat kesedihan diwajahnya meratapi nasib buruk yang terus menimpanya.

Mendengarnya ryeowook hanya diam, tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Tak sedikit air mata menumpuk dikelopak matanya.

Dengan segera dia memeluk adik satu-satunya itu,

" ne, hyung mengerti kibumiee..hyung tau " ucap ryeowook memeluk adiknya.

' tapi kenapa selalu seperti ini hyung, aku tidak tega melihat hyung terus bekerja keras, aku sungguh berguna hyung " katanya dengan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Kessedihan yang berlangsung itupun terganggu..

Ting Nong,.

Ting Nong,.

Suara bel rumah berbunyi menandakan ada seorang tamu yang datang.

" sebentar, hyung membuka pintu dulu " ucap ryeowook lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari kibum.

Ting nong...

Lagi-lagi bel berbunyi,

" iya sebentar.." seru ryeowook dari dalam seraya menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya

STREEET..

" nuguya..?" tanyanya saat melihat sosok yang berdiri didepannya

" anyeonghaseyo..apa ini benar rumah tuan Kim Kibum " tanya tamu tersebut sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya memberi salam

" ne, memangnya ada apa dan anda siapa ?" tanya ryeowook

" perkenalkan, saya Choi Siwon.. saya ingin bertemu dengan Kim Kibum, apakah anda Kim Kibum ?"

" eoh ?"

.

.

.

.

TBC SODARA_

...

Chapter 2 selesai

Mian kalo apdet efef nya telat, dan typo tetap bertebaran

nyari KYUMIN ya ?hehe, KYUMIN ada dichapter selanjutnya..

keep waiting ne ...

Gomawo buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.. mian gak bisa balas satu-satu

Jangan lupa review lagi yaah...

Saya mau pendapat kalian semua tentang FF ku ini, buat koreksi di chapter selanjutnya..

REVIEEWWW...

Gomawo...anyeong.. CU


	4. Chapter 3

**OUR SHORT LOVE STORY**

Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee Donghae, Tan Hangeng, Cho Kyuhyun

...

Lee Sungmin, Kim kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Heechul, and other cast...

Genre : Romance, friendship,humor,hurt.

Rate : K - T

.

.

"WARNING : BOY LOVE / YAOI"

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JIE YOO PARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PRESENT

.

.

.

OUR SHORT LOVE STORY

.

chapter 3

.

.

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya...

.

.

" nuguya..?" tanyanya saat melihat sosok yang berdiri didepannya

" anyeonghaseyo..apa ini benar rumah tuan Kim Kibum " tanya tamu tersebut sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya memberi salam

" ne, memangnya ada apa dan anda siapa ?" tanya ryeowook

" perkenalkan, saya Choi Siwon.. saya ingin bertemu dengan Kim Kibum, apakah anda Kim Kibum ?"

" eoh ? "

,

,

* * *

,,**,,,,,OUR SHORT LOVE STORY,,,,,,**

**chapter 3**

.

.

Ryeowook sedikit terkejut,

" ani, kim kibum itu namdongsaengku, dia ada di dalam, tunggu sebentar ne " ucapanya lalu tersenyum manis.

" ne, araseo " jawab siwon

" kau masuk saja dulu, silahkan " ujar ryeowook mempersilahkan siwon masuk kedalam apartemen mereka.

Sementara menunggu ryeowook memanggil kim kibum, siwon memandang pigura-pigura yang terpajang rapi di dinding dan di meja-meja ruang tamu tersebut. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum saat melihat salah satu foto di pigura tersebut. Didalam foto itu terdapat dua anak kecil yang sedang main jungkat-jungkit namun salah satu anak kecil dalam foto itu terjatuh, sehingga ekspresinya sangat menggemaskan.

" apa anak ini kim kibum itu ?" benaknya. Lalu pandangannya beralih melihat beberapa piagam penghargaan yang juga tak sedikit, ditambah lagi berbagai bentuk piala.

"Sekolah fashion di paris ?" ucapnya saat melihat dan membaca salah satu piagam tersebut.

" anda mencari ku ?" tanya seseorang di belakangnya, saat mendengarnya siwon langsung berbalik.

"eoh ?"

" anda ada perlu apa sebenarnya ?" tanya namja itu lagi, yang tak lain adalah kim kibum

" anda kim kibum ?" tanyanya siwon

" ne, aku kim kibum " jawabnya

" perkenalkan aku Choi siwon, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku kata kan padamu" ucap siwon

" mwoya ?"

" pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak padamu karna kau sudah menolong nenek dan adikku tadi siang, jongmal gomawo " ucap siwon panjang lebar

" nenek ? , jadi nenek yang kutolong tadi siang adalah nenek anda ?"

" ne, beliau sekarang sedang dirawat dengan baik, sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu"

" ne, cheonma, apa beliau baik-baik saja" jawabnya

" adalagi yang aku katakan padamu. Begini, tadi siang aku tidak sengaja menemukan tasmu yang tertinggal didalam rumah sakit dan aku sempat melihat beberapa desainmu, dan juga surat lamaran kerja milikmu " ucap siwon lagi

" tas ? oh.. tidak apa-apa, semua itu sudah tak ada artinya sekarang " ucapnya dengan tersenyum miris. siwon mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat ekspresi kibum yang menurutnya sedih.

" kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya siwon

" ne ,"

" sebenarnya, perusahaan tempatmu melamar kerja adalah milikku, maka dari itu aku kesini ingin menawarkan pekerjaan ini padamu, perusahaan kami sedang membutuhkan seorang desainer secepatnya, dan aku yakin kau bisa membantu kami, kau mau kan ?" tanya siwon dengan hati-hati

Kibum masih diam sejenak, masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh choi siwon itu barusan

" hei, kau mendengarku ?"

" eoh..?"

"aku tanya sekali lagi, kau mau bekerja diperusahaanku ?"

" j-jeongmal ?"

" ne, aku serius, kau bisa bekerja hari ini langsung " jawab siwon mantab.

" kyyaaaaa ! " teriak kibum mendadak, siwon langsung terperanjat terkejut. Kibum yang mendadak berteriak dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa gembira.

" hyuuuung aku sekarang tidak jadi pengangguran lagi !" teriak kibum pada ryeowook yang memang sudah ada disitu, lalu memeluk hyung tercintanya itu. Lalu keduanya berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan tanpa mengingat bahwa ada orang lain disitu yaitu siwon.

Siwon hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kim bersaudara itu.

" kau harus siap-siap sekarang, karna kita akan bekerja keras selama tiga minggu kedepan " tutur siwon.

" ok, siap boss" jawab kibum semangat, memberikan senyum terbaik tanda dia sedang bahagia, sejenak siwon tertekun saat melihat senyum itu, seolah bisa merasakan kebahagian pemilik senyum tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" DONGHAEE HYUUUNG, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PSP MILIKKUU ?" suara teriakan menggema itu berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh karyawan, baik dari lantai dasar sampai lantai atas perusahaan besar itu, seluruh karyawan hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala mereka karena sudah tahu pemilik suara itu, yang tak lain adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu atasan dikantor itu.

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya nyengir tak jelas, karna dialah pelaku yang sudah merusak psp kesayangan milik kyuhyun.

" sa-sabar kyu... ak-aku bisa jelaskan, ne.." ucapnya terbata-bata saat sang pemilik psp itu menerobos kedalam ruangannya. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti monster yang siap memangsa, dan kali ini donghae menjadi mangsanya.

" JELASKAN APA HAH ? INI SUDAH PSP KETIGAKU KAU RUSAK, KAU INI BENAR-BENAR HYUUNG !" ucapnya panjang lebar, masih kesal dan emosi pada donghae.

" akan ku ganti ne, dengan yang baru " jawab donghae

" dan kau akan merusaknya lagi !" jawab kyuhyun sebal

" hehe, aku kan hanya meminjamnya sebentar , belum 10 menit aku memakainya layar psp mu tiba-tiba gelap , akupun tak mengerti" ucap donghae jujur, menunjukan wajah yang innocent miliknya.

" pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, berikan ATM mu sekarang, aku akan membeli psp yang baru lagi dengan uang milikmu " ucap kyuhyun sedikit memaksa, mengandahkan tangannya didepan donghae meminta ATM milik donghae. Karna merasa bertanggung jawab donghaepun memberikan ATM milik nya untuk kyuhyun

" ini, " ucapnya. Dengan segera kyuhyun merampas kartu itu lalu meinggalkan ruang kerja donghae.

" isshh.. anak itu seenaknya saja.." omelnya sendirian

Sedetik kemudian,

Drrrttt..

Drrrttt...

" yeobseo, Chagiaaa... bogoshipoyoo.." ucapnya manja saat mengangkat handphone miliknya seolah lupa akan masalahnya dengan kyuhyun,wajahnya berubah cerah. Entahlah itu telepon dari kekasihnya yang keberapa, yang pasti dari salah satu kekasihnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"apa-apaan dia, sudah tiga psp milikku rusak olehnya, masih saja bisa menunjukan tampangnya yang seolah tidak bersalah " gerutunya sambil menyetir, menuju salah satu toko elektroniks di kota seoul.

10 menit kemudian,

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil hitam miliknya, didepan salah satu toko elektronik besar tersebut. Diapun masuk kedalam,

" annyeonghaseyo, ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan ?" tanya salah satu karyawan toko tersebut

" aku ingin mencari PSP keluaran tebaru " ucap kyuhyun

" baiklah, mari ikut saya tuan " ucap karyawan itu lagi, sopan.

" ne" kyuhyunpun menngikuti karyawan itu dari belakang, sekali-kali dia melihat berbagai macam gatged yang tertata rapi dalam lemari kaca toko besar itu.

" Lee Sungmin, tolong layani dan bantu tuan ini memilih PSP " ucap karyawan itu tadi pada salah satu karyawan lain disitu.

" Ne, arraseo hyung " jawab namja itu yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

" tuan, " ucap lee sungmin pada kyuhyun yang masih tertegun melihat dan menimang-nimang harga Gatged disitu.

" tuan, silahkan dipilih PSPnya sesuai keinginan anda " ucap sungmin sekali lagi, yang masih tidak dihiraukan oleh kyuhyun.

" tuan !" ucapnya lagi dengan sedikit kesal, menepuk bahu kyuhyun.

" eoh ?" setelah sadar, kyuhyunpun berbalik menghadap sungmin.

.

DEGG,

1 detik,

2 detik,

3 detik,

Tubuh Kyuhyun seperti membeku seketika saat matanya memandang langsung wajah sungmin yang sangat dekat, mata foxy berbinar itu dalam waktu 3 DETIK mampu membuat nafasnya tercekat seketika.

" saya akan membantu anda memilih barang sesuai keinginan anda " ucap sungmin dengan senyuman manisnya, yang semakin membuat kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang berdiri.

" ini PSP keluaran terbaru, apakah anda tertarik ?" tanya sungmin lembut menunjukan berbagai macam psp

" aku lebih tertarik melihat wajahmu... " ucap kyuhyun tanpa sadar yang membuat sungmin bingung yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkankan ekspresi imutnya.

" tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja ?" tanya sungmin lagi yang melihat kyuhyun sejak 5 menit tadi tidak melepas pandangan dari wajahnya.

" ..."

kyuhyun tak menjawab, masih pandangannya melekat pada wajah sungmin.

" apa anda ingin saya pilihkan PSP nya ?" tanya sungmin lagi-lagi dengan senyum manisnya.

.

"oooh... god, bisakah aku membawanya pulang sekarang ?" teriak kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

" anda mau yang ini, atau yang ini, atau mungkin yang ini ?" tanya sungmin dengan ekspresi memilih barang yang manis, seolah-olah dia yang membeli PSP tersebut.

Sementara kyuhyun hanya terus,dan terus memandang wajahnya

" aku rasa ini sangat bagus tuan, ini warna favoritku, yey !" ucapnya kegirangan saat melihat PSP yang berwarna pink.

Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti orang idiot saat melihat tingkah lucu sungmin.

" tuan, anda mau yang inikan ?" tanyanya lagi, memperlihatkan PSP pink yang masih baru ditangannya.

" Sangaaat maniss.." ucap kyuhyun lagi tanpa sadar, dan tanpa melihat psp ditangan sungmin

" ne, warna sangat manis.." jawab sungmin, dengan memamerkan gigi kelincinya

" tunggu sebentar ne, aku akan membungkusnya untuk anda " ucap sungmin lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih bengong ditempatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, sungmin datang.

" ini psp milik anda tuan, terima kasih sudah mengunjungi toko kami " ucap sungmin lalu membungkukan badannya berterima kasih.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" aku harus berterima kasih pada donghae hyung, karna psp ku yang rusak itu aku bisa bertemu dengan namja kelinci imut itu... donghae hyuuung ,, jongmall gomawoo !" ucapnya kegirangan didalam mobil, menuju kantornya kembali.

.

.

BRAAAKK

" KYA ! kau bisa merusak pin..." belum selesai donghae bicara, kyuhyun langsung datang keruangan memeluk hyungnya itu.

" HYUUUUNG, JEONGMAL GOMAWOO " ucapnya sambil memeluk donghae, donghae pun memberontak karna dipeluk evil ini.

" KYA! Apa yang kau lalukan setan !, kau bisa membunuhku aku tidak bisa bernafas !" teriak donghae

" hyuung aku sangat bahagia, aku bertemu dengan kelinci manis itu.. jeongmal gomawo hyung, gara-gara psp itu kau rusak aku bertemu dengannya.." ucap kyuhyun masih kegirangan.

" ini bukan sosok setan yang selama ini aku kenal " ucap donghae dalam hati, heran akan apa yang sudah menyebabkan anak ini aneh. setan Kesambet setan mana ?, pikirnya

" kau tidak gila kan ? seingatku kau berangkat masih baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa kau pulang seperti ini ? " tanya donghae

" kya! Aku tidak gila ! " teriak kyuhyun kesal gara-gara donghae mengira dia sedang tidak beres

" lalu kenapa kau seperti ini, datang-datang memeluk orang ?"

" hehehe... aku seperti ini karena aku sedang jatuh cinta " ucapnya dengan ekspresi membayangkan wajah sungmin.

" jatuh cinta ? dengan siapa hah ?" tanya donghae penasaran

"iya, aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya hyung " ucap kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang mungkin menggelikan menurut donghae.

" dengan siapa ? siapa namanya ?" tanya donghae lagi

" namanya...?.namanya...? ...YA AMPUUUN HYUNG, AKU LUPA MENANYAKAN NAMANYA !"

.

GLEKK..

ckckck.

.

" hyuuuung eotokhee..?" teriak kyuhyun frustasi yang hanya dibalas dengan gelak tawa oleh lee donghae

.

.

* * *

.

.

" ini ruang kerjamu " ucap siwon pada kibum, ya saat ini mereka sudah dikantor. Siwon sengaja langsung menyuruh kibum bekerja hari ini, mengingat sudah tidak ada waktu banyak untuk menuju acara Fashion Show bulan depan.

" ne, gamsahamnida seonsaengnim " ucapnya.

" kau tahukan, kalau kantor kita akan bekerja habis-habisan selama tiga minggu kedepan, jadi kau harus mempersiapkan tenagamu dengan sebaik mungkin " kata siwon pada kibum lalu menepuk bahu kiri kibum memberi semangat.

" ne, areseo seonsaengnim" jawab kibum lagi

" selanjutnya kau akan dipandu oleh salah sekertaris disini, aku ada rapat sekarang. Selamat bekerja " ucap siwon lalu keluar dari ruangan kibum. Hal ini membuat kibum merona merah diwajahnya, entah ini perhatian atau apa.

" kenapa manusia itu sangat menawan ?" tanyanya dalam hati, memang ada desiran yang sulit diartikan dihatinya..

Jatuh cinta kah ?..

.

.

* * *

.

" kita sudah menemukan desainer baru yang menurutkan sesuai, jadi mulai dari sekarang kita semua harus bekerja keras " ucap Direktur tampan itu pada meeting kali ini

" apa konsep kita akan tetap seperti semula ?"tanya kyuhyun

" ani, konsep akan kita ubah, karna konsep itu sudah digunakan oleh JK Fashion" jawab donghae.

" yesung hyung, aku percayakan semua ini padamu " ucap siwon kepada yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan dingin.

" ne, aku akan berusaha " jawab yesung dengan nada yang dingin pula. Hal ini membuat semua yang disitu heran semua akan sifat yesung, yang sedari tadi dengan ekspresi datar.

" hyung, gwenchana ? " tanya kyuhyun

" hmm.." jawab yesung dengan senyum yang sangat tipis dibibirnya.

.

.

* * *

.

Seoul, 22.00 KTS.

" mau saja dia hari pertama langsung lembur, pasti karna bujukan bosnya yang tampan itu " ucap ryeowook uring-uringan . Saat ini dia sedang sendirian dirumah, dia bosan tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, malam semakin larut tapi kantuk belum menyerang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi olah raga malam.

Lengkap dengan jaket hoodie dan celana olah raga, tak lupa juga earphone ditelinganya dia berlari-lari kecil menuju taman terdekat.

.

2 jam kemudian,

Setelah dirasanya cukup berkeringat, dia memutuskan untuk pulang, dia pulang dengan jalan kaki mengingat sudah tengah malam, hampir tidak ada kenderaan umum yang beroperasi.

Di tengah jalan,

" Hei, tuan bangun-bangun, kami akan segera tutup " ucap ahjumma pemilik kedai kecil di pinggir jalan kepada seorang namja yang sepertinya sudah mabuk berat.

BRAAK..

" ARRHH, PERGI KALIAAN..hikk, " ucap namja itu yang tiba-tiba berdiri sepoyongan sambil senggukan.

" OMMO !" ahjuma itu terkejut, hampir saja dia terjatuh akibat ulah namja mabuk itu.

Ryeowook yang tidak tahan melihat kejadian itupun langsung menghampiri.

" ahjumma, gwenchana ?" tanyanya

" ryeowook-ssi ? bantu aku mengurus orang ini " ucap ahjumma itu minta tolong pada ryeowook.

" tuan, karena kedai ini sudah mau tutup tuan harus segera pergi dari sini " ucap ryeowook pada namja yang masih meringkuk di lantai.

" PEDULI SETAN, KALIAN SEMUANYA MENINGGALKANKU,,hikk " ucap namja itu berteriak

" kenapa meninggalkankuuu..chagiiiii, hiks,hiks," ucap orang itu lagi namun kali ini , menangis ?

" tuan.?." ryeowook mendekati namja itu,

" kenapa ? kenapa meninggalkanku ? KENAPAA ?!" teriak namja itu lagi menghadap ryeowook

" ye-yesung hyung ?" ryeowook terbata-bata saat melihat wajah siapa yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"kau mengenalnya ?" tanya ahjumma di belakangnya

" hmm.." jawab ryeowook, ada tatapan miris saat melihat sosok didepannya kini

" kalau begitu cepatlah bawa dia pulang, aku tidak mau dia berbuat ulah disini " ucap ahjumma

" ne, "

Lalu ryeowook, membawa yesung pulang. Membawa yesung ke apartemen miliknya yang Kebetulan rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini.

.

.

Bruuuk,

Dilepasnya namja mabuk itu di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.

" eeuuhhh.." yesung hanya bergumam tak jelas. Dilepasnya jas dan sepatu milik yesung juga dasi yesung.

" kenapa kau jadi seperti hyung.. ?" ucapnya pelan, mengelus wajah yesung yang masih basah oleh air mata

" apa yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini ?" tanyanya lagi,

GREEP,

Tangannya digenggam oleh yesung,

" seungrin-ah... kajimma.." ucap yesung masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

" kajimma... kajimmaa... kajimaa.. kaj..jim..maaa" ucapan yesung semakin lemah, hingga dia tertidur pulas disofa itu,masih menggenggam tangan ryeowook.

Entah apa yang membuat ryeowook seperti ini sekarang, dia tak sadar telah menangis.

Melihat keadaan sosok yang selama ini selalu ada dibenak dan dihatinya. cinta pertamanya...

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Mian kalo apdet efef nya telat, dan typo tetap bertebaran

Gomawo buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.. mian gak bisa balas satu-satu

Jangan lupa review lagi yaah...

Saya mau pendapat kalian semua tentang FF ku ini, buat koreksi di chapter selanjutnya..

**REVIEEWWW...**

Gomawo...anyeong.. CU


	5. Chapter 4

OUR SHORT LOVE STORY

Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Jong Woon, Lee

Donghae, Tan Hangeng, Cho Kyuhyun

...

Lee Sungmin, Kim kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Lee

Hyuk Jae, Kim Heechul, and other cast...

Genre : Romance, friendship,humor,hurt.

Rate : K - T

.

.

"WARNING : BOY LOVE / YAOI"

TYPO bertebaraaan

.

chapter 4

.

.

.

.

"Euuuunghhh..."

Yesung baru bangun dari kondisi mabuknya, sakit kepala menyerang saat dia bangun masih sangat kentara. diliatnya tempat dirinya kini "ruang tamu siapa..?" benaknya, tapi tempat ini tidak asing.

"kau sudah bangun..?" suara namja mungil itu sedikit membuat Yesung terhenyak,

"k-kau..? bagaimana bisa.." ucapannya terhenti dan berusaha mengingat potongan kejadian tadi malam,

"kenapa aku bisa ada disini,dirumahnya..Kim Ryeowook?" pikirnya keras

"kepalamu masih sakit ?, akan aku buatkan teh untukmu..tunggulah sebentar" ujar namja manis ini lalu berjalan menuju dapur membuat segelas teh yang mungkin bisa mengurangi pening Yesung.

"kenapa aku bisa ada dirumahmu..?" tanya Yesung dingin, matanya menatap Ryeowook yang sedang menyeduh teh

"ini tehnya,minumlah..." ujar Ryeowook setelah meletakkan segelas teh dihadapan Yesung.

"tadi malam kau mabuk berat, dan hampir membuat rusuh kedai milik ahjumma-ku, terpaksa aku membawamu kesini" ucapnya Yesung merasa sedikit bersalah.

"maaf,aku sudah merepotkanmu.."ujar Yesung

"tidak apa-apa" jawabnya dengan senyum manisnya. sedikit ada kecanggungan antara keduanya.

"ka-kalau begitu aku segera pulang saja, aku tidak mau terlambat kekantor, sekali lagi terima kasih Ryeowook-ssi" ucap Yesung memecahkan keheningan antara keduanya lalu beranjak akan pulang

"kau yakin sudah baikkan..?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan

"aku baik-baik saja...aku pulang dulu" jawabnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang jelas-jelas tau dia letaknya, Ryeowook hanya menatap nanar punggung namja itu

"kau bahkan memanggilku Ryeowook-ssi" ucapnya lalu tersenyum pahit.

.

.

Siang ini cukup terik, peluh sudah membasahi wajah namja ini, Eunhyuk sesekali menghapus titik keringat diwajahnya menggunakan saputangan biru miliknya. ia kini sedang berada di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit, salah satu perusahaan fashion besar diKorea.

"permisi...apakah kantor ini masih membuka lowongan kerja ?" tanya namja dengan gummy smilenya bertanya kepada bagian resepsionis.

"maaf tuan, kami tidak membuka lowongan kerja.."

"saya minta tolong nona..saya sangat butuh pekerjaan sekarang, bisa anda masukkan berkas saya..saya mohon nona..."pintanya dengan sedikit memelas,

"maaf tuan, kantor kami sedang tidak butuh pegawai lagi.."

"saya mohon nona..bantulah saya.."

"hmm..baiklah, saya hanya sebatas memasukkan berkas anda saja.." ucap nona itu akhirnya, tak sanggup melihat Eunhyuk semakin memelas.

"terima kasih banyak...saya sangat berterima kasih,setidaknya masih ada harapan untuk saya"

"iya, sama-sama...untuk selanjutnya tunggu saja konfirmasi dari kami, jika tidak ada..saya minta maaf"

"tidak apa-apa, sekali lagi terima kasih nona.." ucap Eunhyuk lalu meninggalkan kantor besar itu.

.

.

"kenapa kau masih saja disini ?, bukankah sekarang jam makan siang, ayo kita kekantin sama-sama" ucap salah satu karyawan pada Kibum. Kibum masih setia dengan desain-desainnya yang sedikit lagi akan rampung.

"terima kasih, kau duluan saja...kerjaanku sedikit lagi akan selesai" tolaknya halus

"hmm..baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan " ucap karyawan itu lalu meninggalkan ruangan Kibum

15 menit kemudian,

"Sempurna!" ucapnya berbinar binar menatap desainnya yang baru saja selesai. berbagai bentuk busana cantik, mewah dan unik tergores sempurna diatas kertas-kertas yang semalaman dia kerjakan membuahkan hasil yang tidak biasa.

"kau sudah makan siang..?" suara seseorang mengagetkannya

"Boss ?"

"kau butuh makan juga, jangan sampai kau sakit" ujar Siwon lalu masuk kedalam ruangan Kibum

"Fantastic!" ucapnya lagi saat melihat lembar-lembar desain diatas meja Kibum,

"aku tidak salah memilihmu" pujiannya semakin menjadi-jadi. tak taukah dia jika namja di hadapannya itu sedang merona merah diwajahnya

"aaa...yaa..terima kasih Boss" jawabnya sedikit kikuk,

"kau kenapa ? kau sakit ?" tanya Siwon yang baru sadar akan kondisi Kibum

"ti-tidak aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya berusaha menutupi kegugupannya

"baiklah, Kibum-ssi aku tau kau sudah bekerja keras tapi jangan lupakan kondisimu..ayo kita makan siang bersama, aku yang traktir" tanpa pikir panjar di tariknya tangan Kibum mengajaknya makan siang

"makan siang bersama" ucap Kibum dalam hati , sekilas dilihatnya tangannya kini di pegang erat oleh Sang Direktur Choi Siwon.

.

.

"Nona Oh, apakah masih ada berkas-berkas pelamar kerja sebulan yang lalu ?" tanya Donghae

"aah, kebetulan hari ini ada satu berkas yang terpaksa saya terima, anda butuh sekertaris Tuan Lee ?"

"terpaksa diterima, maksudmu ?"

"ne, saya tidak tega melihatnya.."

"lain kali bekerja dengan propesional, jangan sembarangan menerima berkas seperti itu lagi"

"baik,saya mengerti "

"antar berkas itu keruanganku sekarang " perintahnya lagi

"baik, tapi...bukankah anda sudah memiliki sekertaris tuan ?"

"bukan untukku tapi untuk Kyuhyun" jawabnya lalu meninggalkan meja resepsionis.

.

.

.

Sementara dilain tempat, tampak seorang namja manis sedang duduk menikmati Es krim ukuran jumbo,di depannya sedang duduk namja tampan dengan rambut ikal coklatnya fokus memperhatikan namja manis ini menikmati Es krim jumbo tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak kenyang, kau sudah memakan 2 cup es krim ukuran jumbo.."

"Ani, aku bahkan pernah menghabiskan 5 cup sekaligus" jawab namja manis itu dengan senyuman manisnya

"mwoo..?"

"hmm"

"tapi aku membawamu kesini bukan untuk melihatmu makan es krim sebanyak ini.."

"bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan mentraktirku es. krim, kenapa baru protes sekarang ?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos

"aigooo...apakah anak ini tidak mengenal istilah Modus ?" runtuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ya namja yang sekarang ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan yang bersamanya kini ada Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun mati-matian menyelesaikan tugas kantornya dari kemarin malam agar bisa bertemu Sungmin hari ini. Sudah dari pagi dia menunggu Sungmin keluar dari tempat kerjanya untuk pergi makan siang. Kejadian tempo harilah penyebabnya, menyebabkan Kyuhyun tak berhenti membayangkan wajah imut Sungmin hingga hari inilah puncaknya. Dengan segala keberanian dia menemui Sungmin, dia ingin mengenal Sungmin lebih dekat lagi. awalnya dia takut jika Sungmin menolak ajakkan ini, tapi anggapannya ternyata salah Sungmin justru sangat gembira di ajak makan siang olehnya.

"mak-maksudku, aku ingin mengajakmu makan tapi bukan makan es krim.." jelas Kyuhyun

"memangnya makan es krim tidak disebut makan ?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit berpikir, Kyuhyun langsung Sweatdropp.

"aaaahh...terserah kau saja" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya pasrah.

"tuan, nama anda siapa ?" pertanyaan yang sedari tadi dia tunda karena menikmati es krimnya akhirnya keluar

"K-kau tidak tahu namaku ?!"

"ne...tapi aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" jawab Sungmin lagi, yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun frustasi

"kau lupa dengan wajahku..?"

"bukan begitu, hanya saja aku pernah melihatmu"

"itu sama saja...aku Cho Kyuhyun "

"Cho Kyuhyun ?, namamu juga tidak asing..aaa..aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" jawab Sungmin dengan menampakkan deretan gigi kelincinya

"aku tahu..."

"mwo..? kau mengenalku ?" tanya Sungmin sedikit terkejut

"ne, aku mengenalmu karena insiden PSP PINK tempo hari" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan dan tak lupa Smirk evil di wajahnya.

"Psp pink, psp pink, psp pi- ah! kau orang yang membeli Psp pink kemarin ya ? omo, kenapa tidak katakan dari tadi" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah yang bersemangat, suaranya mampu menarik perhatian pengunjung cafe tersebut.

"ah...kau baru ingat sekarang"

"memangnya ada apa Kyuhyun-ssi membawa ku kemari, apa kau suka dengan PSP dari toko kami, aku baru ingat minggu depan akan ada peluncuran PSP terbaru kami lagi, kalau kau mau aku akan memberikan diskon 50% untukmu" ujar Sungmin dengan ceria namun dengan nada mempromosikan barang

"kenapa dia jadi promosi sih ?" benak Kyuhyun

"ne, tapi bukan itu maksudku..."

"lalu ?"

"ak-aku bingung harus mengatakannya dari mana, yang pasti sejak bertemu denganmu kemarin wajahmu selalu muncul dibenakku, akupun sendiri bingung"

"maksudmu ?"

"ya begitulah...aku selalu memikirkanmu, ya seperti itu"

"aneh sekali ya ?"

"hmm, aneh"

"apa ini berarti kau menyukaiku ?"

"ne ?"

.

.

.

"Lee Hyuk Jae ?,kau kah ini ?" lirih Donghae saat membuka berkas lamaran kerja dari Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya bernama Lee Hyuk Jae

"kenapa kau kembali,saat aku sudah mulai bisa melupakanmu, disandarkanya kepalanya dikursi kerja miliknya, memejamkan mata lalu ingatannya kembali kesaat 5 tahun yang lalu

.

Flash back_

Namja tampan dan sukses ini telah kembali ke tempat kelahirannya Mokpo, dia datang bukan untuk kembali menetap disana melainkan untuk menepati janjinya kepada seseorang, janji bahwa dia akan kembali dan mengikat sosok itu dalam sebuah hubungan yang serius.

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku datang, aku kembali, aku akan memenuhi janjiku dulu" ucapnya dengan wajah yang penuh kebahagiaan, setelah dari stasiun dia langsung menuju rumah Eunhyuk, sosok yang sudah dia anggap kekasih dari kecil.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat suasana rumah Eunhyuk yang ramai, seperti ada pesta.

"tak mungkin ini pesta penyambutanku, bukankah aku datang memberi kejutan untuknya" benak Donghae

"tapi rumahnya ramai sekali" ucapnya lagi.

"permisi, apa dirumah keluarga Lee sedang ada acara ?" tanyanya kepada salah seorang yang lewat dihadapannya

"ne, acara tunangan putranya" jawab orang itu,

"tu-tunangan ?"

"ne, acara tunangan Lee Hyuk Jae, kau tidak masuk kedalam ?"jawab orang itu lagi dengan pertanyaan

"ti-tidak," jawab Donghae singkat lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu berjalan gontai

"ini tidak benar kan...?" lirihnya, sungguh perasaanya sangat sangat hancur sekarang

"Eun-eunhyuk-ah...kenapa begini..?" ucapnya lagi, tak sadar bahwa ia sudah menangis. Hancur, kecewa, sakit, di khianati, rasanya bercampur jadi satu, janji yang sudah mati-mati ia pertahankan hancur sudah. Bisakah dia membenci orang yang dia cintai ?

flash back of_

tanpa sadar liquid bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang membuatku begini" ucapnya lagi pada sosok dalam foto di berkas sakit itu masih kentara...

diraihnya handphone hitam milikya.

"yeobseo..?"

"Lee Donghae apa kabar ?" jawab seseorang diseberang sana,

"Seung Ri, katakan pada yang lain malam ini akan ada pesta dirumahku" ucapnya dingin

"ooo..akan menyenangkan, kau terima beres saja" jawab orang diseberang itu

"ne, datanglah dengan yang lain seperti biasa"

"Ok!"

tuut..tuut

sambungan telepon disudah diputuskan sepihak oleh Donghae, sedetik kemudiah.

"ARRRKKHHHH!" erangnya marah hebat, begitu berartikah sosok itu untuknya ?

.

.

.

TBC

.

Miane baru update cerita ini sekarang, hampir saja saya lupa sama ni ff.

Hancul Moment masih belum ada, mungkin di chap selanjutnya...

maaf jika masih Gaje, mungkin inilah kelemahan saya..

.

.

Review & kasih pendapatnya ne...

saya tungguuuuuu...lhooooo...


End file.
